lucy the futa whore
by fairies fun
Summary: lucy heartfilia fucks a load of futanari girls, leave in reviews who to do net
1. Cana

If you walked along strawberry street, you would see the canal, some trees and a blonde woman's face being pressed against the glass. If you got closer to the window you would be able to see her being pounded into by a tall brown haired female with large tits.

That blonde woman was called Lucy Heartfilia and she loved dick. Futanari dick to be specific. Lucy loved the idea of a beautiful having both tits and a pussy, and a cock and balls. It turned her on.

Lucy pov

Ugh. At the moment Cana is thrusting her 10-inch girl dick into my asshole. It feels so good! I love it when she uses my ass, none of my other… friends like anal. They only use my pussy, tits and mouth. Yeah, I love using all of my holes, but my ass is my favourite.

I didn't know that I like futa dick until me and Cana were drunk one night and had sex. It was beautiful.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Cana threw me to the ground and knelt in front of me still pounding my pussy. She is quite rough when we have sex but I like it.

thinking back to when we first started having sex I think about how it changed my life

Flashback~

 _I have been at this bar for about three hours, drinking away my sorrows. I had told Natsu that I liked him and he put me down… softly by telling me about how he was with Gray._

 _Me and Cana have been drinking for a while now, I should probably take her home._

 _"_ _Mira, I'm taking Cana home!" I yell at Mira_

 _"_ _okay!" Mira yells back to me_

 _As we stumble to my apartment, I keep thinking about the s-class trial and how beautiful Can looked all worked up and sweaty… no Lucy you can't do this! You're supposed to act straight. I scolded myself. I pulled my arm around Cana's shoulder to support her, while letting my hand hang down, brushing against her nipple every so often. I could feel them getting hard under my touch. I heard her made an appreciative sound at the back of her throat before opening one eye and staring at me._

 _"_ _what are you playing at Lucy?" she asked me softly_

 _"_ _eh?" I said pretending to be oblivious to what I was doing_

 _"_ _don't worry, how much further till we are at yours? My feet are killing me" she said before bending down and taking her shoes off._

 _"_ _we're nearly there Cana" I say before putting the tips of my fingers back on her nipples and pinching them slightly causing her to moan aloud_

 _"_ _we're getting to your house as fast as possible, I want to tell you something" Cana exclaims, suddenly sober. We jog/ stumble towards my front door and I fumble with the keys until I finally open it._

 _As soon as we are inside with the door shut, Cana pushes me up against the wall and attacks my mouth with hers. She swiped her tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance before plunging it into my mouth anyway. She picked up my legs and wrapped them around her waist while supporting me against the wall. Cana slowly ground into me, a now noticeable bulge pushing into my folds through my panties *gasp*_

 _"_ _Cana! You're a… a…" I say oddly enthralled by the idea_

 _"_ _yeah" she says while still grinding into me roughly, for some reason I wanted her to be my first. I grabbed her arms and pushed her off of me and onto my bed where I straddled her, facing her dick with my pussy on her face_

 _"eat me out Cana" I instructed as I got to work undoing her shorts. As I undid the zipper, her length popped up, ending at around my nipples, that's a long dick._ _I opened my mouth while grabbing her dick with my hands and wrapped my tongue around the head, earning a loud guttural moan from her mouth that was currently playing with my clit. I pushed my hips down into her face to shut her up and ground them hard to get some friction. I shoved the hole dick down my throat as far as I could go while fondling her balls with one hand while the other toyed with her pussy and asshole. My pinkie finger slipped into her asshole while my fore finger and middle finger started pumping in and out of her pussy._ _She could feel Cana's length throbbing in her hand and smiled slightly before latching back onto it, swirling her tongue up and down while swivelling her hips on the brunettes mouth_


	2. landlady

I had just finished with my second client and was walking them out of my house when I dropped to my knees in front of them and gave them a quick blowjob while fingering soon as they came I swallowed it and then tongued them, gets me better reviews on the site I'm on 'futa4us' its called. there is a load of girls on there who liked to be fucked by futa girls so they post slutty pics of themselves and accept requests from futanari people to let them fuck them. I'm the most popular on there, I have a couple of friends on there. slutty Susan, fuck-me Fiona, anal Andrea. and me, my name on the site is princess, nice and simple and its what my spirits call me.

once I had shown my last client out, I heard a voice call my name "miss lucy" I turned around and saw my landlady, _oh great, what now? I hope she didn't see me_ , I've been trying to keep this a secret from my guild. _shit, shit, shit!_

"yes, miss landlady?" I said as innocently as possible. her eyes travel up and down my form, stopping slightly on my breasts before she grabs my hand and tugs me into her office. she throws me into an armchair before undoing her skirt and letting a large dick flop out... _nice._

I feel myself get wet over it already and lightly brush my fingers against my clit through my panties, the landlady whacks my hand away and pulls me up off of the chair before pushing me down onto my knees before lightly tapping the side of my face with her dick. then ramming it into my mouth making me gag. as I get used to it I lift up my right hand to start running up and down the length lightly with my finger nails while deep throating her. After about a minute she cums down my throat, i try to swallow as much as possible but there is so much, does she never masturbate?

As soon as i'd finished her blow job she pushes me down to the ground so that I'm laying on my back. she brushes a finger along my clit, making me gasp. her middle finger plunges into my pussy making me moan, she pumps her finger in and out of me before adding a second finger, after a while of that I feel myself close to cumming and I guess she can as well because she quickens her fingers pace and slips her pinky into my asshole. I cum quickly but before it is over she shoves her dick into my pussy while still finger my asshole making my pussy clench and my ass yearn for a dick in there. I think she knew what I wanted because she slipped her dick out of my pussy and rams it into my ass making me scream out in pleasure and cum instantly but she carries on thrusting into until she cums as well. she pulls leaving a trail of white sticky liquid trailing out of my asshole. she pulls me up into a kiss which I comply to.

"if you let me do this weekly, i'll lower you rent by half" she said breathily

"sure" I say before puling her back into a kiss, _what? cheaper rent_


	3. levy

After I had finished fucking my landlady I got my phone out read through my requests. over the last week I had gotten about ten.

* * *

 **demonchoker-**

 **wanna fuck? I like choking girls on my dick and making them scream in pleasure**

 **celestialslut-**

 **sup bitch. wanna suck on my dick? I'm horny so wanna fuck soon?**

 **galeforceg-spot-**

 **sup blondie, I like the look of your tits, wanna fuck?**

 **fuckbuddies-**

 **looking for frequent fucking, no strings attached**

 **BDSMbitch-**

 **you would look good in leather and hand cuffs, what do you think?**

 **BigDickDebra-**

 **I have a large cock that is begging to be sucked on my your slutty little mouth**

 **anonomous-**

 **sup slag, wanna fuck, I like anal and footjobs**

 **heartandfeelme-**

 **I'm into threesomes with one other futa, and of course you, wanna do it?**

 **shutupandfuckwithme-**

 **like fucking with gags so that nobody can hear you scream**

 **pillowtalk-**

 **wanna bareback?**

* * *

I selected galeforceg-spot and messaged them back

* * *

 **princess-**

 **hey baby, yeah I wanna fuck you know my address so come as soon as you can I'm super wet.**

* * *

as soon as I had sent it I got a reply back from them

* * *

 **galeforceg-spot-**

 **yeah blondie, be ready in an hour**

* * *

wow, that conversation was enlightning... I really need to shower before my client comes, to wash off of all of my last client and my landladies cum because nobody likes sloppy seconds. I quickly scrubbed myself clean and shaved everything before turning the water off and hopping out of the shower to dry myself. one I was dry I walked out of the bathroom naked because I knew that nobody would be in my room, Natsu hasn't come by since he started going out with lisanna, erza has been on a mission and gray has been trying to escape juvia.

I put on some clothes and cleaned up my apartment. just as I had finished there was a knock at my door. I got excited hoping it was my client but when I opened it I saw that it was levy, I tried to hide my disappointment.

"hey lu-chan!" levy greeted me from my doorstep, my client could come at any time I need her gone

"oh hey levy-chan *cough cough* I'm so sorry but I feel really ill" I said weakly before fake coughing again. the light that had shone in levy's eyes faded as she glared at me

""don't lie to me lu-chan, what about my message _princess_?" she saws the last word seductively while her fingers play with her hair 'innocently'. I'm shocked that levy even knew about that site, let alone found me on it and messaged me. I seriously hope that she was galeforceg-spot but that was really unlikely. I open the door wider and let her walk in front of me, mostly to be polite but also so I could stare at her ass. her hips swayed as she walked, I saw something that definitely surprised me especially on such an innocent girl, she wasn't wearing any underwear. I could only see her bare back through her top and both of her ass cheeks from underneath her short skirt. ugh, what is she doing to me.

"lu-chan, I see you staring, what a naughty girl, you need to be punished" levy said drawing me out of my thoughts, I realised that we were in my bedroom and I was somehow laying on my back, facing up at levy who was straddling my hips. _I could get used to this._

"are you sure, mistress?" I said the last word as a joke to see the reaction my best friend would have, to be stunned when levy leaned down and smashed her lips to mine, shoving her tongue past my lips and playing with mine. making me moan. I feel her grinding into me and I'm very excited at what I can feel, please be what I think it is.

"you're a futanari?" I asked breathless once we separate

"yeah, and your gonna be my cum dumpster" she says before ripping my clothes to pieces with strength I didn't even know she had. as soon as my breasts are released she dives down and sucks one into her mouth while her hands are busy playing with the other nipple and my clitoris. writhing in pleasure underneath her, I felt her grind into me while her fingers still toyed with my clit. she slipped a finger between my folds and then another and started pumping them inside my pussy. she quickly pulled them out making me whine in disappointment, she let go of my nipple and placed her fingers in her mouth while keeping eye contact with me. I moaned at the lust-filled look in her eyes. I have always liked levy, it was one of the reasons I started account on the website, in the hope she would find it and want to fuck me. stupid plan that could've gone really badly but it actually worked. I was snapped out of my thoughts when levy sat on my chest and grabbed my chin forcing my mouth open, she then shoved her hardened length in between my lips and began thrusting her hips back and forth effectively getting a blow job, which trust me, I would gladly have given to her but from this position I cant, and she is going all the way down my throat, but I cant gag, weird. I haven't tried this position before. After a while of her thrusting into my mouth she shuddered and came down my throat, it tasted quite salty but sweet. it was nice. I moaned around her length before she removed it from my mouth with lust and... pride? shining in her eyes

"good girl, lu-chan" she cooed before leaning down and kissing me softly, tasting her own arousal on my tongue. She clambered off of me and sat at my feet, grabbing both of them and spreading them wide, she looked like a kid in a candy store at the sight of my dripping folds. she got up on her knees and slowly edged towards me, her girl-cock getting nearer and nearer to me. she eventually got to the point where her tip was lightly spreading my folds before lining herself up and ramming herself into me viciously making me scream out

"OH FUCK!" she carried on ramming into me, making my tits sway. she leant down and bit one of them lightly, nibbling on one of them while pinching the other.

* * *

I'm leaning over my desk with Levy ramming into me from behind her dick stretching my pussy while her fingers explore my ass. one hand thrusting into my second hole while the other holds my head up by my hair. I'm screaming out in pleasure but not caring in the slightest. I feel her dick start to pulse and then she cums into me, shudders and collapses onto my back

"good girl lu-chan, same time next week?"


End file.
